After Colin Walks
by Dollimesh
Summary: The story of what happens after the story. A new girl arrives named, Evangeline Montgomery. Suddenly, a love square forms. Old rivalries are brought up again, will it all end with a happy ending? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **After Colin Walks**

Summary: The story after the end of the story

Notes: I do believe I've just had a whim.

Characters: Mary Lennox, Colin Craven, Dicken Sowerby, and a new girl Evangeline Montgomery

Chapter 1 Changed

Mary Lennox leaned out the window of the carriage and breathed deep all the wonderful, familiar smells of the moor. Her memories flashed back to when she was nothing but a young girl, pale and frail, then slowly growing more plump and strong. It was all the work of the magic of the moor. It did not seem a very happy place at first glance, oh, but once you got to know it. Once you got to get to run through the short shrubbery, and feel the little leaves across your legs as you run so fast you feel like your flying, you fall in love. At first, Mary was torn by the thought of leaving the moor, but she knew her education was important. Now, her schooling was all finished. Now, she was returning to the one place she could once again call home: Misselthwaite Manor.

She looked out at the familiar house, with a hundred doors "all shut up." She remembered how curious she was, and she remembered her dear cousin, Colin Craven, who was now Master of Misselthwaite. Mary hoped to see the little twinkling light on in the kitchen, but it was put out. "They must all be sleeping, still. It is quite early, perhaps I should have called fist? No, Colin likes surprises." Mary's mind raced through all the memories of Colin as the carriage shuddered to a stop. The driver came around and opened the door, and held his hand out for Mary to take. She took his hand, and stepped lightly out the carriage.

Walking up the firm, stone steps to the big oak door, she knocked, then she waited. She could hear creaking through the door, then shouts.

"Who dares to call at this hour!" She heard a man shout. Mary trembled, has Colin moved?

The door opened with a loud creak, the joints crying out for oil. There, stood at the door was the familiar face of Colin. Mary smiled, relieved he had not moved. But was that him that was yelling so?

"Who is it?" He snapped.

Mary's heart broke, she felt she must cry. "Cousin? Do you not remember me? I know it has been a long time, but I didn't not believe it had been quite that long. It is Mary Lennox."

Colin's face lightened, "Mary! Why didn't you say so? Come in! Mr. Pitcher, fetch Mary's bags from her carriage!" He called inside, then opened the large door wider so Mary could come in.

Her blue eyes traced along the railing, the ceiling, the walls, and the floor. She found all these things to have quite, changed. A fine layer of dust, covered most everything. The furnishings were dirty and moth eaten. The floor, that once used to give off a great big shine, now was dull. Mary looked around, disappointed.

"Colin? What happened here?" Mary asked, beckoning around her.

Colin shrugged, "Nothing."

"I can see that. Don't you have your maids clean anything?" Mary asked, stepping deeper into the manor.

Colin shook his head. "No more maids. Got rid of all of them."

"Why?" Mary gasped.

"I wonder why." Colin whispered, then looked at Mary with depressed eyes. She remembered how once they used to gleam a beautiful gray storm. "Come, this way to your room. It'll be the same one you were in before. Nothing has been moved." Colin grinned. "I made sure of that."

Mary took one last sweeping look, the proceeded to follow Colin up the stairs to her room.

He opened the doors to her room, and it was perfect. This seemed to be the only room kept clean. Colin grinned, "Perfect, exactly the same." Mary smiled. "Well, you must be tired. I'll let you rest." Then, Colin left her.

Mary looked throughout her familiar room, and couldn't stop smiling. She was home, even if the rest had changed, this room was her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary woke to the familiar bird song of a robin in the garden. It seemed to be calling out to her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Colin asked, his gray eyes shocked.

Mary held her breath, "No, I assure you did not. You only startled me." She looked around her familiar room again. The walls were still covered with the same tapestries with forest scenes embodied on them. She remembered how gloomy it first looked to her, now it was her home. She saw the fire burning in the hearth. "Where is Martha? Did I miss her already?"

Colin looked at her curiously, "Have you had a dream?"

"What?" Mary asked.

"I lit the fire, Martha is gone. Laid off when she tried to place white curtains over all your things." Colin answered.

"She got laid off?" Mary gasped, "Colin who would do such a thing?"

"I thought it would please you." He murmured.

Mary stared at him, horror and shock written all over her pale face, "It is not pleasing me to hear my friend has been laid off."

Colin scoffed, "But she was just a scullery maid. No real purpose. She can easily be replaced, I shall send for another one."

"No, no other one will do. You must send for Martha Sowerby." Mary nearly ordered, remembering her nickname so many years ago as Mistress Mary Quite Contrary. She felt very contrary now as she was scolding Colin.

"She cannot come." He replied gravely. "Her family was thrown out of their house when she lost her job. Though, it could hardly be called a house. It was merely a shed with too many children."

"They were thrown out. That means Dicken!" Mary nearly cried. Could Colin be so cruel as to throw the Sowerbys off their land, out of their house. Martha was the only thing keeping them together, and only just barely.

Colin replied, "Yes. Dicken is gone as well." He glanced up at her, pleading with his gray eyes, "But let's have no more of this sullenness. I have someone I wish you to meet. She is my ward." He stood up, "Quickly and get dressed." He left her alone.

The Colin now was so different from the Colin in her memories. He seemed to be doing to right thing, but it wasn't. He thought he was doing good, but it was really doing bad. Was this all really for Mary? She shook her head, "I must not cry for Dicken." She got out of bed and began to dress. When she exited her room, Colin was standing outside the door waiting for her.

"Now, she is quite shy so don't be too forward." Colin explained as he led her down the hall.

"Who is she? You're wife?" Mary asked.

Colin nearly gagged, "Good God no! I could never marry _her_. She is just a ward. Didn't I tell you that? Well, my hopes of becoming a scientist were laughed at by many. So, I had to take in a ward to get some money. She is not very wealthy, so she only pays fifty pounds a month."

Mary nodded, "Ah."

"Of course with free food and wash." Colin added. "Here we are." He stopped in front of a white door. It seemed to be painted white, because no other doors in the house were white. He knocked three times.

A soft voice from the other side answered, "Coming." Then quietly opened the door. "Colin?" She held the door wider so he and Mary could slip in. She was a small pretty little thing. Curly blond hair, pale skin, and deep sea green eyes. Mary was shocked. How could Colin say he could never marry her? She was beauty intact.

"This is my cousin Mary Lennox." Colin introduced to the little girl.

"How do you do?" She curtseyed, and Mary did as well. "I am Evangeline Montgomery."

"Please don't mind my asking, but how old are you Miss. Montgomery." Mary asked.

She smiled sweetly, "I am nearly twenty."

Mary almost choked she was so SUPRISED. She didn't look a day older than sixteen! Mary thought to herself, _"Colin seems lonely, perhaps I could help him get a wife."_ She looked at Evangeline and thought, _"Perfection. Beauty if it had a form."_

--

** Author's note: 50 British Pounds is about 100.**

**Mary is planning to play matchmaker? Intriguing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mary wandered through the many deserted halls, passing doors, and occasionally looking into the rooms behind them. She thought back to this morning, after meeting Evangeline.

_"So, Mary, how do you like her?" Colin had asked her._

_"She's absolutely charming, and very beautiful. Colin, do you like her?" _

_Colin had shaken his head, "No, dear cousin. I could never like her."_

Mary couldn't understand how her cousin could not like Evangeline Montgomery. She was so beautiful compared to Mary. Mary Lennox continued to walk through the halls, up the stairs, and into rooms, when she came upon her mother's old room. Dust still lingered on everything, the ivory elephants stood grandly in their little cabinet, and the vanity sat against the wall, unused for so many years.

She walked over to the little vanity and trailed her fingers over everything, picking up dust, and leaving a clear trail. Mary bent over and blew over the mirror. She coughed as the dust flew into the air, leaving the mirror somewhat clean. Mary looked in at herself.

She too, had blond hair only it wasn't curled, it stood at the top of her head in a braided bun. Her skin wasn't as pale as when she was a child, it darkened into a nice peach. Her cheeks rosy now that she was back, plump and full. Alone, she was beautiful, next to Evangeline she was nothing. Mary couldn't carry herself with such shy confidence as Evangeline had, and her walk was both graceful and melancholy. Mary sighed and left the room.

Her memories pounding against her head, wanting to be let out like the many doors all shut up. All with memories locked behind them. Mary wanted to run through the halls on rainy days, sneak through the curtain to where Colin would lie in bed, sick and pale.

Colin. The Colin in her memories was much like the Colin she saw before her when she woke. They were both terribly pale, with dark circles under their eyes from loss of sleep. Mary had asked him about that, but he only laughed. His eyelashes caressed his cheeks when he blinked, and his gray eyes held all the past memories. Memories like the ones wanted to burst out of Mary. What was giving them so much pressure? What was making them want to leave? Mary wondered as she wandered.

Mary sighed, and decided to let one memory envelop her. She remembered standing in her mother's room, playing with the ivory elephants. She remembered going to the vanity and touching the perfumes and brushes. She remembered the music box, and the sad melody that erupted from it. A gushing wind, as she remembered the gardens. All the gated gardens of the kitchen food. Vegetables, and orchards, and the one garden shut up with no door. Locked away forever, to keep the memories away. She remembered the key, and the little robin, she remembered Dicken.

"No." She gasped. "I cannot let myself get overwhelmed by all these memories, or else I shall faint." Mary, growing tired after her long walk through the walls, started back to her rooms.

She saw Evangeline coming up the stairs, "Good afternoon." She mumbled to Mary.

"Is it afternoon already?" Mary whispered, looking out the window. "Perhaps, I shall ask Colin about it. Excuse me, Miss. Montgomery do you know where Colin is?" Mary asked.

Evangeline stopped walking, "Yes. He is in the garden."

"Oh! Thank you." Mary said, and rushed down the stairs past Evangeline. She didn't run, she jogged. She went all the way to where her memories took her, skipping down the same familiar path, finding the door to the garden, and unlocking it with her key. Only, now she didn't have a key. "Colin?" Mary called over the wall. "Are you in there?"

She heard rustling in the bushes, and she saw the tree tops swaying, but there was no breeze. "Colin? It's Mary." She called again.

"Mary?" She heard a voice through the wall, only it wasn't Colin's. The door creaked open, and a tanned hand reached out and pulled her through. The gate shut behind her with silent force.

Mary looked around her, the garden had died again. All the flowers and trees and bushes, it was all overgrown, brown and thick. Lastly, she looked at the hand around hers. It wasn't Colin's hand, she looked up into the sky blue eyes of Dicken Sowerby.

--

**Yay! It's Dicken! But what happened to the garden? And why was he there? Find out next time in After Colin Walks! (this sounds like some kind of ending for a tv show...)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mary? Is it really you Mary Lennox?" Dicken asked, his voice deeper than her memory. He smiled a wide grin and hugged her. "It is you!"

She gasped, "I can't breath." She laughed, Dicken was okay. He stopped hugging her and she smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get the garden to bloom again, but I had to find the key, and I had to find a place for my family to stay. Since I figured no one was going to come here, and I was going to be here a lot." He took Mary's hand and led her through the bushes. He cleared the way a little, then stopped. In front of them was the Sowerby family.

"Is tha' Mary Lennox?" A familiar voice asked.

"Martha!" Mary called. She was so excited to know that the Sowerbys were fine. "I was wondering what happened to you!"

Martha had gotten up and hugged Mary. "Ah, I was wonderin' what ha' happene' to you. Boy, Miss Mary Lennox, back at th' manor again. Tell me, how is everyon'?"

"They're fine, they're all fine. But, Martha! You're accent is nearly gone." Mary gasped.

Martha nodded, "Yes. Before we came here Dicken ha' gon' to th' war. In th' America, place. Since we ha' no real home, we followe' 'im." She smiled. "Ah, but boy am I glad to be seein' you again, Miss Mary."

Mary smiled and laughed, she felt like crying. She noticed one hand was warm and the other was cold, she looked down and Dicken still had his hand around hers. He was hugging his little brothers and sisters and telling them little stories about Mary, and he was still holding her hand. Mary smiled and felt her whole body grow warmer as she looked around the loving family. Though they were in a desolate place, they were happy. They were happy because they were together, and now that Mary was here it made everything all the more exciting.

"Come with me." Dicken whispered in Mary's ear. He led her back through the bushes and out into the open of the garden. He towed her over to the swing and pointed to the tree.

Mary gasped, "The roses."

He nodded and smiled, "It took me a bit o' a while, what with not a lot of supplies. The rainin' did most of it."

"Dicken, your accent is nearly gone too!" Mary gasped.

"Aye, what with the war an' all, I had to shape up right quick." Dicken said, quite proud of himself.

Mary trailed her fingers over the tree and on the swing and sighed, "I feel like a child again."

Dicken leaned against the tree and looked at the earth, "Mary, I've been waitin' to ask you this. Well, waitin' for you to come back, an' all. But --"

"What is all this!?" A loud sharp voice yelled.

Mary and Dicken's heads shot up to gaze at Colin's infuriated pale face. "Colin!" Mary gasped.

"I take a walk through the kitchen gardens, and what do I hear? I hear giggling coming from the garden. Then what do I find? The garden is open, and Dicken Sowerby is there bewitching my cousin!" He yelled, stalking over to them and wrenching Dicken's hand out of Mary's.

"Colin! Stop!" Mary yelled.

He didn't hear her, he focused on Dicken. "Now, who gave you the right to enter this place?"

Dicken replied, his voice stern, "Mary did many years before. Or maybe you've forgotte', she told me 'bout this place before you. She left me with the job of makin' sure it stayed fresh, now what hav' you gone and done, but let it rot again."

Colin punched Dicken, "You have no right to be here! I kicked you and your family out, so get out!"

Dicken growled and punched Colin back. There was a sick noise, and Colin screamed. Blood ran down his face.

"Dicken, stop!" Mary screamed, trying to hold him back. He glared up at her, his eyes full of frenzy. His temper had changed due to the war, Mary thought.

Soon, he calmed down and sighed, "I'm sorry Mary. You shouldn't ha'v seen me like tha'."

Colin scrambled to his feet, "I'm going to call the police! You'll be taken away for good this time!"

"For good?" Mary asked. "You've been in jail before, Dicken?"

He sighed, "Tha's another story for another time."

--

**Things are getting more exciting! Think about it, Mary's been at the manor for only two days, and already it's chock full of adventure and past memories and mysteries. Interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

Colin stalked out of the garden with an evil glare in his eyes, and he dragged Mary out as well. She looked back and saw Dicken staring at the ground. Mary thought, _That's so unlike him. Why is everyone acting so different? Did they all really change so much?_ Questions began to run together in Mary's head.

"Why are you so mean Colin?" Mary asked.

He stopped walking, "He isn't supposed to be here." He answered quickly.

"But we're all friends, Colin." She tried to reason with him.

He only shook his head, "We used to be friends. Not anymore."

Mary pulled his arm and shouted, "Go back and apologize! Tell them you'll let them live in their house again!"

"That was their own fault, they couldn't pay the taxes."

Mary scoffed, "That's because you fired Martha! Give her back her job! Let them stay in the garden!"

"No!" He yelled, he was trembling with rage. "No, that is our place."

She shook her head. "It's not our place. It belongs to everyone. Isn't that why we made it bloom! So your father wouldn't be afraid to go in it anymore! So people would see it and be happy! Now, you let it die again! Dicken was only trying to make it bloom again! He did something good! You did something bad!" Mary wrenched her hand out of Colin's and ran toward the garden again. She didn't hear him chasing after her, what she said must have had an affect on him.

Mary ran through the vines and into the garden, Dicken was still standing there by the tree. "Dicken!"

"Mary? What art thou doing here? Colin'll be real mad to find ya' here again."

Mary smiled, "You're accent is back."

"Eh? Is it? Aye, I guess it is. But that's got nuthin' to do about it. What art thou still doin' here?" Dicken asked.

"I don't want to be near Colin right now." Mary explained. "He's changed."

Dicken nodded, "Aye, that he did."

"Dicken?" Mary asked, "Why were you in jail?"

He nodded again, "I thought tha'd be interested in that." He sat down on the grass and looked up through the trees. "It was only a few years after you 'ad left. We was workin' in tha' garden, same as all ways. Colin was in th' swing, I was workin' on the tree. When all a sudden, he fell. He good dern nearly broke 'is neck. Colin, was thinkin' I had cut th' rope. So, they put me away fer a few months. When I came back, Colin was different. An' he's been different fer a while."

"Why would he think something horrible like you cutting the rope?" Mary gasped.

Dicken shook his head. "I don't reckon he was thinkin' right. He's been a little crazy ever since you'd gone." He started again. "Now, I'm not sure, but accordin' to tha' gossip he fired all his maids, 'cause they was trying to cover up your room. He got rid of everyon' who was cleanin', an' things like that. He's gone a bit mad, if yer as fer my opinion."

Mary looked up at the familiar funny face of Dicken and sighed. "Did you change, Dicken? Do the animals come to you still?"

"Not as much no more. It's my deep voice, an' I'm bigger than I once was. I reckon I right near scare them half to death." He chuckled. He was right, his voice was deeper than when he was a child.

There was a sound behind them, and Dicken stood in front of Mary. It was Colin.

Mary looked at him, his face was pale and shocked. Then, a smile?

"Dicken! What are you doing here? How have you been?" Colin asked, surprise and happiness were written all over his face. His gaze lowered and his smile grew wider, "Mary too! Is this a party? Just like the old times!"

Mary and Dicken exchanged glances, "You're not mad?" Mary asked.

He scoffed, and waved his hand in the air. "Why would I be mad? You're my friends! Come on! Come into the manor! I'll get some tea and cakes. For some reason, all my maids are gone."

Mary and Dicken looked at each other again, then shook their heads. "You're right, Dicken. Mad." Mary whispered. He nodded.

In the manor, Colin had set up a pot of tea and some little lemon cakes. "When did you get here, Mary?" Colin asked.

Mary looked at him, "Um. I came here last night."

"Oh! Did you sleep in the garden? That's not right, I'll take you up to your room for a proper rest."

"No, I came in."

"Oh! Who let you in?" Colin asked taking a bite out of the cake.

Mary cocked her head to the side, "You did."

His smile faded. "Hmm." He looked up at her and asked, "Are you sure?" Mary nodded. Colin stood up, "I'm sorry. I'll be right back, please enjoy yourselves."

When he left Mary looked at Dicken, "Was he like this?"

Dicken shook his head, "No. This is the craziest I've seen him."

Mary's eyes wandered around the little sitting room. The cousins were dusty, the drapes were closed, the table had recently been wiped. Probably when Colin brought out the tray of tea and cakes. She grabbed a cake and took a small bite. She heard arguing outside and looked up.

Colin was pushing a young man in the room. It was Colin. Mary gasped, the cake fell from her hand and dropped onto the carpet. Dicken spilled his tea, and choked on a cake. Colin was leading Colin into the sitting room.

Mary couldn't speak, she could hardly believe her eyes. One of the Colins asked, "Was it him?"

--

**Two Colins! That just makes things more confusing, doesn't it? Well, this is a mystery thing so there. Good Colin, Bad Colin. eh heh heh heh heh heh...**


	6. Chapter 6

One Colin laughed, "I bet you two want an explanation."

Dicken managed to find his voice before Mary. "Aye, tha'd help a lot!"

"Well," Colin began, "It all started a long time ago. It turns out I had a twin! We were born at the same time, too early. One was doing better than the other, but the other was much worse so they had to send him to the hospital. However, they were always so preoccupied with me, they totally forgot about the other one. And for a few months, as I'm sure you all know, my father had gone and shut himself up in his room. He was so distraught he ran away from all of us. Anyway, when my father died he told me to find my brother. I was shocked myself when I saw the resemblance. Well, it turned out my brother had left quite a few debts that had to be paid so I had to go and fix it all up. I let him stay here, but I just came back today, and I find all my servants gone and someone else living here. That reminds me," Colin turned to his brother, "Who is she?"

His brother answered, "I found her lost in the moor a few days ago."

"What is your name?" Mary finally asked.

"My name is Jasper Craven." He bowed respectfully.

Dicken asked, "Wait! But, how long have you been here, Jasper?"

"For a few years." He answered.

Colin added, "Yes, Dicken I'm sorry to have left you so long ago."

"But that was when we were still children!" Dicken gasped.

"Yes, I had Mrs. Medlock take me everywhere. We got lost a few times, and we couldn't find some people. So, we've been gone for a few years, yes." His eyes were distant. "Anyway, I'll let you all get to know each other better. No more fighting you two?" He looked at Jasper and Dicken, then left.

Mary and Dicken stared at Jasper. He shifted uneasily before he announced, "Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

"Don't you know it's rude to throw people out of their houses?" Mary added, she was glaring at him.

Jasper sat down and put his head in his hands, and he sighed. "You don't know what I've been through."

"I might have an idea, both my parents died." Mary said. "Tell us your story. We might be friends after."

Jasper sighed again, "I've never had any friends." Dicken snorted, Jasper glared at him. "If you really want to know, Mary. I'll tell _you_." Mary nodded, and Jasper began to tell his story. "I was in the hospital all my life, until Colin and Mrs. Medlock came to get me. I was all alone. I hate being alone, but I hate it when people stare at me." He eyed Dicken out of the corner of his eye. "When I got here, I threw everyone out because they kept staring. Especially that Martha Sowerby. She stared the most, and talked the most." His teeth gritted at the memory.

Mary nodded, it was so like Martha to stare and talk. "So, that's your story? That is sad. Left alone with nobody to care for you."

Dicken nodded, "I understand a little bit, but I don't get why you had to punch me." He rubbed his cheek.

"Right, sorry about that. I was just really in a bad mood."

Mary laughed, "Are we all friends now?"

Dicken smirked, "Sure."

They laughed together and drank tea and ate the cakes, but Jasper didn't join in their conversations. They talked mostly of the first time Mary came to the manor, how scrawny she looked, and then her magical transformation, and Colin's too. Mary thought she saw Jasper's teeth clench at Colin's name.

"Jasper, do you like Colin?" Mary asked.

He thought about it, weighing whether he should tell the truth or ignore her. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

He sighed, "You really don't know anything, do you?" Mary asked him again. "No, I don't like Colin. Everybody always talks about how great he his, and his miraculous recovery. I don't like to hear about Colin." He sneered at the name, "But I do like to hear about Mary Lennox." Mary smiled.

"Really? You, like to hear stories about me?" She blushed.

"Oh, 'o course he does Mary. He's in lo-" Jasper threw a pillow at Dicken. Mary gasped and looked at Jasper, he was in the same position as when he threw it. Then he smirked. Mary lifted her eyebrows and looked at Dicken. He was smirking too, they were all holding back the laughter that was tugging at their throats.

Colin walked into the room, and they couldn't stop it. They all burst out laughing. "Hey! What's so funny? Do I have something on my shirt? I like a joke just like any other person in the world. What happened? Tell me!" Colin pleaded.

--

**So, now they're all friendish. Nice little two Colin ploy, isn't it? Things'll go back to somewhat normal now!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mary smiled as she walked up the stairs to her room. She had a new friend and cousin, Jasper. He was different from Colin, more rude, but also more handsome. His eyes were darker, his skin was paler, his blond hair was darker too. It seemed everything about Jasper was darker, in both appearances and attitude. However, Mary smiled. She had two cousins now, and she was happy. Sure, Jasper wasn't that fond of Colin, but it was probably just sibling rivalry. Colin did get to live with their father until he died, so Jasper was most likely jealous. He never did get to meet his father.

Something dawned on Mary as she entered her room, Evangeline had never met Colin. Did she? It was Jasper who had given her a place to stay. Mary had to ask her, so she left her room and began to walk down the hall toward Evangeline's room.

She could hear voices through the door. It sounded like they were arguing. Mary knocked twice before turning the door knob. There was a crash and Mary gasped.

Evangeline was lying on the floor, and Dicken was on top of her. He had his arm wrapped around her, and her skirt was lifted up. Mary stuttered, "I apologize." She lowered her gaze. "I should have knocked louder." She closed the door and nearly ran back toward her room.

Mary shut the door behind her with too much force than necessary. Tears sprang into her eyes as she threw herself on her bed. She couldn't understand what was happening. She didn't understand the feeling raging through her. What was Dicken doing with Evangeline? Where they secretly engaged? Was that the reason why Jasper could never be with her, because she was already with Dicken? Was that the real reason why Dicken got kicked off the manor before? Questions like those were running through Mary's mind as she sobbed quietly in her arms. Holding herself together. She was crying so loud she didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps leading up to her bed. It was only until she felt the strong warm arms wrap around her that she gasped.

"Shh." A deep voice hushed her.

Mary couldn't see straight through her tear clouded eyes. "Colin?"

"No, it's Jasper." He whispered.

"Jasper." She moaned his name. "Why was Dicken with Evangeline?" She sobbed, she couldn't continue.

Jasper shook his head, "I don't know." He stroked her hair, "Just rest now."

Mary couldn't understand why Jasper was so nice to her now. He was mean to everyone, but her. She gasped as she suddenly realized what it could mean, but she shook her head in protest. They were cousins, but Dicken wasn't. She sobbed louder at her stupid thinking. She tried to think of something else, but her thoughts always ended up with Dicken and Evangeline. She felt herself being rocked, and realized Jasper was holding her in his arms and gently rocking her back and forth in his lap. Gently rocking her to sleep. He was humming a soft lullaby Mary didn't recognize.

After an hour her sobs resided, and she could trust herself to speak without crying out again. "Jasper, why are you so nice to me?"

He stopped humming, "I wonder why."

Mary gently got out of Jasper's lap, not wanting to hurt his feelings she held his hand. "Do you like Colin?"

"You already asked me this." He pointed out, Mary only nodded. He sighed, "No, I do not like Colin."

"But you're brothers." Mary began to protest. "You can't not like him."

Jasper shook his head, "Yes I can. In fact, I loath him."

Mary gasped. "Why?"

"He knew you before I did. He got to experience so much with you. It was because of you, that he changed." Jasper explained. "Ever since I heard the stories, repeated over and over again, I grew bored of them. I began to have dreams that it was me instead of Colin." Then he stopped, "Why am I telling you this?"

"I asked you."

Jasper looked out the window, then back at Mary. "Right. I got to go." He stood up and headed for the door. "Don't hurt yourself, please Mary." Then walked out.

Mary was so utterly confused over all of today's events. She only shook her head clear of them, and began to undress for sleep. She laid in her bed and tried to make sense of everything. Her head got so tired working over everything she fell asleep almost instantly. She dreamt of Dicken and Evangeline, Jasper and Colin, and for some strange reason Jasper's eyes had changed color. No longer were they a dark gray, but a absolutely black. And for some reason, Mary woke in the middle of the night screaming at the sight of them.

--

**Oh, do you see the love square now?**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, when Mary woke there was a knock on her door. It was a soft knock, hardly audible, but she heard it. "Just a moment." She called as she got out of bed. Mary quickly put on a robe and went to open the door. "Come in." Her smiling fading as she saw Dicken.

He walked in and shut the door behind him. They stood quiet, an awkward silence filling the room. Surrounding them, so thick it was hard to even breath for fear of making too much a noise.

Dicken sighed, "Can we talk?"

Mary sat down and nodded. She didn't know if she could trust herself to talk yet. He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? We aren't intimate." Mary said, trying to keep her voice was trembling.

He bowed his reddish head and sighed again, "Still, I'm sorry. It wasn't what it looked like."

Mary scoffed, "Explain." She sounded so harsh in her mind, Dicken looked at her hurt. She regretted her tone, "I mean, please shed some light on the current situation." She rephrased.

Dicken inhaled deeply and began, "Colin told me he had a ward, and that I should meet her. He introduced us, and was called away by Jasper. Miss Montgomery and I were merely talking. She heard a knock at the door and told me to hide, I didn't understand, and I still don't. She tried to push me to hide behind a tapestry, but our feet got tangled. We fell." He looked up pleading, "Please, forgive me."

Mary, tears in her eyes exhaled. "There's nothing to forgive. I misunderstood the situation."

He smiled, it looked a little forced, but perhaps it was just the awkward air. "Thank you."

There was another knock on Mary's door. "Come in." She called. In walked Jasper.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you already had company. Should I leave?"

"No, please stay. We were just finished." Mary said, beckoning for him to sit.

Dicken stood up and asked, "So, everything is all right?"

"Of course." Mary smiled, "It'll be like nothing ever happened."

Dicken smiled and left. Jasper sat down where Dicken was sitting and sighed, "What happened?"

Mary exhaled again, "Nothing. It was all a misunderstanding. So, Jasper what reason do you have for gracing me with your presence?"

He laughed, "Do I need a reason?"

"Yes, I need to dress soon." Mary smiled. She felt better talking to Jasper. The awkward air disappeared, and she was happy.

He laughed, "Should I leave?" Mary was about to protest, but he quickly added. "I shall return." Mary nodded, and Jasper stood up. "Meet me in the garden. It's a beautiful day out."

Mary looked out the window and smiled. The robins were singing, the wind was calm, and sweet scents were floating through the air. When Jasper left, she quickly threw off her night gown, and hastily dressed in a simple dress. It was white, with chiffon on the sleeves. A light blue ribbon wrapped around her delicate waist, and a matching light blue ribbon wrapped around the top of her straw hat. She looked in a mirror and smiled, glad about her appearance she left her room. Nearly, skipping down the stairs she nearly bumped into Evangeline.

"Oh." She gasped. "I apologize." Mary said.

Evangeline nearly broke out into complete sobs, "I'm so sorry!"

Mary gasped, "Dear, what is the matter?"

Evangeline choked back a loud sob, "It -- it's Colin."

"What happened? Where is he?" Questions flew out of Mary's mouth before she could even think of them.

"In his room, there's so much blood." Evangeline sobbed. "I already called for a doctor," She wiped her face, "I was coming to get you."

Mary ran past her and flew through the doors leading to Colin's room. She tore at the tapestry in her way, she quickly flew down the hallway and came to a stop outside his door. Mary was trembling, fear for what she might see. Her hand, shaking, reached for the door. She pushed it open and stepped inside. The room span instantly. The smell of warm copper reached her nostrils and she retched on the floor. Gasping, she looked around the red stained room. Colin was lying on his bed, white cloth tied around his many wounds and lacerations. Blood pouring, dripping from his hand. Mary retched again. The fumes were too much.

"Mary!" A voice called in horror. She turned, but she couldn't see who it was, her eyes grew black and she felt the world falling on her.

She woke up in her room, and Dicken was pacing in front of her bed. When he saw she woke up he sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God." He went to her side and held her hand, "Mary, are you all right? You scare me half to death looking like that."

Her voice was hoarse, "Like what?"

He grabbed a glass of water and held it out to her, she took it and drank. "You were covered in blood, and God only knows what."

"Blood?" Mary felt faint again. Recognition dawned on her as she suddenly realized whose blood it was. "Colin." She whispered, "How is he?"

Dicken's face looked grave. "He's really bad, Mary." Then, his face lightened, "However, the doctor said with rest and the proper care he'll be all better."

Mary nodded, "Thank you, Dicken."

"Promise me one thing," Dicken asked, Mary nodded. "Don't go looking for Colin again. I'll tell you when you can see him. I don't want a repeat of what happened."

Mary nodded, "I promise, but you'll tell me as soon as I can when I can see him?"

"Yes, that'll be my promise to you." Dicken smiled. "Now, you just get some rest."

Mary smiled back and sighed. She settled back into her bed and closed her eyes. She tried not to imagine how Colin had looked. Mary focused her thoughts on Dicken. The past Dicken and the present Dicken. She smiled, they had the same smile.

--

**I just finished watching the Last of the Mohichans. So I was in a bloody dark mood when I wrote this. Also, I'm tired. I'm a goody goody two shoes teenager with a bed time of 10:00 PM. It is only twenty minutes past that time, and I'm dead tired. I just hadn't updated in a long time for this story, so I decided I might as well while I feel like writing. If this chapter sucks, I'll try to re write it when I'm not so tired. Tell me if it's good or not.**

**Editor's note: THERE WAS TOO MANY MISTAKES! What does "grabbed ahi glasse ofw ahter andheld it houw to her?" Learn to type!! And what is "reochitnon/" **

**Author's note: lol I was falling asleep on the keyboard zzzzzzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzz Like this: gytyhgtfrvc**


	9. Chapter 9

It was many weeks before Mary could see Colin again. This time, when she walked into his room it was clean. The blood stained curtains and rugs were taken out, and replaced. Mary smiled warmly at Colin, he was much too pale. He looked weak, but he managed to smile back.

Mary sat on a chair next to his bed, and took his hand. "Colin, how are you feeling?"

Colin took a few breaths before he answered, "Like I lost a lot of blood."

Mary laughed and patted his hand. "Don't worry. You'll get better."

"I think you're the one who's worried." Colin smiled.

There was a knock at the door, and Mary turned in the chair to see Dicken. He went to stand beside the bed, and he smiled at Mary and Colin. "How are you, Colin?"

Colin raised an eyebrow, "Why would I not be?"

Dicken smiled and said, "Good, because I am very sorry to say, but I must steal dear Mary away from you."

Mary patted Colin's hand again, and left the room with Dicken. He took her hand and said, "We need to talk."

Mary wrapped her arm around Dicken's and sighed, "What ever is it?"

Dicken laughed as they walked down the hall. "You make it sound torturous to talk to me."

"I must admit, I am still not over the whole Evangeline problem." Mary murmured.

"Ah, that." Dicken sighed and led Mary out the front doors into the courtyard. "Mary, how do you feel about Jasper?"

Mary smiled, "I like him a lot. He's such a dear cousin, now that I have gotten to know him better. His manners seem to have changed from before."

Dicken shook his head, "I beg to differ."

Mary stopped walking and faced Dicken, "How so?"

"Please," Dicken motioned to keep walking. Mary sighed and continued.

Dicken took a deep breath before continuing, "Remember how Jasper told us all how he loathed Colin." Mary nodded. "Yes, well I have reason to believe it was Jasper's doing."

"What?" Mary gasped, "His doing what?"

"The reason why Colin is in the state he is in." Dicken explained. "I was recently talking with Jasper, and he told me of certain affections he held for a certain someone." He eyed Mary out of the corner of his eye, she didn't notice. "Earlier that day, Colin had told me he had been talking with Jasper and they both held affections for the same lady."

Mary gasped, "A love triangle? I've only ever read about them!"

"Yes, but it's not all that happy, Mary." Dicken cleared his throat. "I believe that Jasper, in a jealous rage attacked Colin, and reduced him to the current state he is in."

Mary stopped walking again and glared at Dicken, "How dare you accuse Jasper of doing such a horrendous thing!"

Dicken tried to calm her, "I'm sorry, it was only my imagination running away with me."

Mary eyed him, "Perhaps it was you who did it. Now, you're attempting to place the blame on poor Jasper, who isn't even here to defend himself. Actually, where is he? I haven't seen him at all today." Mary added thoughtfully.

Dicken shook his head, "I haven't seen him either."

Mary looked around the grounds, she saw the greenery and the birds in the sky, but not a trace of Jasper. She heard Dicken clear his throat, and she looked at him.

"Please, allow me to redeem myself." Dicken held out his hand again.

"Only if you talk like you have before." Mary said.

"Like what?" Dicken asked.

Mary scoffed, "With tha Yorkshire accent!" She attempted one and failed.

Dicken laughed, "Can'at tha do it?"

Mary giggled, "No, I can't."

"All right, then Miss Mary. Let's go to tha garden. We could help it ta be more wick." Dicken offered.

"I'll race you to the garden." Mary squealed, and she took of running.

Dicken laughed and chased her, "I'm gonna git ya, Miss Mary!"

Mary squealed as she saw Dicken gaining on her, she ran faster and reached the garden. She pushed open the gate door and ran in, she rolled on the familiar grassy earth beneath her and sighed. Dicken came in a few seconds after her, and fell on the grass beside her.

"Tha's a good racer, Miss Mary." Dicken gasped for air.

Mary laughed, she too was breathless. "You need a punishment. Every loser needs a punishment."

"An' you need a reward." Dicken added.

Mary clapped her hands, "I like that, I'll think of a punishment for you, and you think of a reward." She thought about it for a second and said, "Dicken, for your punishment you must kiss my shoes."

Dicken groaned and sat up, he grabbed one of Mary's dirty shoes and grimaced. "This is a dirty punishment." He kissed her boot and spat out a clump of dirt. "Now, for your reward."

"Yorkshire." Mary said.

Dicken sighed, "Now, it's time fer yer reward, Miss Mary. A kiss from me."

Before Mary could protest, Dicken had kissed her gently on the lips. She did not respond while he kissed her, but he was very enthused. His hands traced her face, and held the nape of her neck. When he stopped kissing her, Mary stared at him.

"Dicken." She whispered.

He smiled, and thought it was an invitation to kiss her again, but when he lowered his face again Mary held up her hands and pushed him off.

"No." Mary said firmly. She stood up and walked out of the garden. Leaving Dicken in the garden, alone.

--

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time...Heh, the internet at my house is being weird. Well, enjoy it for what it is and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a note so people don't get confused: I got bored with the third person side of the story. It didn't have enough depth to me. I prefer writing first person stories, but I wasn't sure about this one. I wanted it to stay in third person, just like in the original story, but I can't do it. So, this chapter will be in Jasper's point of view. J-POV. Enjoy!**

+--+

**J-POV**

I took a deep breath to steady myself, and ran my fingers through my hair. My plan had backfired. My plan to finally be rid of my annoying, nuisance of a brother had backfired. Apparently, this Evangeline girl was smarter than I realized. I sighed and paced the hallway outside of Colin's room.

She had followed me, I knew it. She saw me do it, but she hasn't told anyone yet. Why? I racked my brain for the answer, but nothing came to mind. I punched the wall and watched my knuckles bleed.

I groaned, "This is troublesome."

Taking off my jacket, I wrapped it around my bleeding hand. I heard someone coming and looked back. It was Mary Lennox, my cousin. She was smiling, but I couldn't smile back. The sting in my hand was bothering me.

"What are you doing, Jasper?" She asked in that sweet voice of hers.

I tried my best to smile and show her everything was fine. "Nothing." But she saw right through me.

"What's the matter with your hand?" She asked. Her concern for me was ripping.

She walked forward and unwrapped my clumsy bundle. I kept my eyes on her face, her expression as it changed from puzzled to horror.

"Who did this to you? Was it the same man who hurt Colin?" Mary quickly asked, wrapping my hand again.

I rolled my eyes. It always ended up with Colin, didn't it? "I did it. It was an accident."

"Come on, I'll help you clean it up." She still held my wrapped hand as she led me to the kitchens.

I was glad to be alone with her. I was always glad to be with her. I was surprised at myself that I'm not even very mad at Colin with her. She makes my world seem bright and happy again, though I know somewhere deep in my heart that she doesn't love me the way I do. She sees me merely as the long lost cousin. A new friend to add to her mind, but not her heart.

I saw Evangeline coming out of one of the doors, she paused to look at us. Mary waved, "Good afternoon, Evangeline."

Sweet, caring Mary. However, she could be very stupid.

"What are you doing, Mary?" Evangeline asked. Taking note of the situation.

"Going to the kitchen. Jasper cut his hand, I'm going to help him clean it." Mary explained.

I rolled my eyes again, yes she could be very stupid.

Evangeline smirked slightly, "Really? Well, allow me to do it. You seem tired, Mary. Take a rest."

"Yes, I have had a very trying day. Thank you." Then, she turned to me. "Behave for Evangeline." She patted my shoulder and left to go back to her room.

I looked back at Evangeline and grimaced. "I can handle it myself." I told her.

"Nonsense, you need two hands to wrap a bandage. Not one." She opened the door to the kitchen and ushered me inside.

Sighing, I gave up. I couldn't win this fight, so I sat down at the bench and waited. She took a basin of cold water, cloth and some bandages from the cupboard. The kitchen always had bandages, just in case someone slipped with a knife and cut themselves.

Evangeline dipped the cloth in the water and dabbed it at my bleeding hand. I winced, the water was really cold.

"Does that hurt?" Evangeline sneered.

"No." I sniffed.

After an hour passed, she was finally finished wrapping my hand. I stood up, "Thank you." I was about to leave, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me down. I glared at her.

"I know what you did."

Simple words, piercing words. "About what?"

"You know what." She leaned forward and whispered mockingly. "Colin."

I stood and slapped her across the face. "You have no right to accuse me!"

Evangeline, to my surprised she slapped me back. She glowered at me with such ferocity I was awestruck. There was something about her that made my blood burn inside my veins. An urge to suddenly grab her and bring her close to me. I pushed that thought aside, but she seemed to have been thinking the same thing.

She reached forward and held my face in her hands, she leaned closer and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her back. Her hands clenched my shoulders, and I ran my hands down her waist. Holding her against me so she couldn't escape, but she didn't want to escape.

She breathed hard in my ear and whispered, "I hate Colin too."

I was elated. Finally, there was another person on his forsaken earth that hated Colin Craven.

Evangeline moaned as I bit her neck softly, caressing the soft skin with my tongue. She placed her hand on my face and kissed me again. I forced her mouth open and shivers went down my spine as our tongues met. She pushed me against the bench, and I sat down on it. Her legs wrapped around my waist, the skirt of her dress held up against our bodies. Her hands worked to take off my shirt; she pulled it over my head. We met again in another kiss.

There was a loud piercing clatter from the entrance. We both gasped and looked for the cause of the disturbance.

Dicken stood in the entrance, a bowl tipped over on the floor. "I --" Dicken ran out.

I looked at Evangeline and sighed, my head sank. She obviously didn't know when to stop. She lifted my face and tried to kiss me again. I shook my head and pushed her off gently. "He ruined it." I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on.

"We didn't even do anything." Evangeline pouted.

I scoffed, "We kissed in a way we shouldn't have. It wasn't right, we aren't engaged."

Evangeline stood and smoothed her dress. "Good night, Jasper." She headed for the exit and looked back. "I expect to finish what we started, tonight in my room."

I watched her leave and sighed. Looking down at my ruined bandages, my wound began to bleed again. I whispered again, "Very troublesome."

--

**Ooh!! Evangeline's a whore!! ahem ahem...ahem...cough cough...cough. ahem... eh...yeah...I didn't want this to become explicit, 'cause I can write some really explicit stuff...urm...I'll leave that to my other story, Neverland. But yea... Sorry it took so long for an update. My Internet's been crappy...again. So, yeah! Enjoy that!! I hope to continue the first person point of views...later..heh .**


	11. Chapter 11

**MPOV**

I ascended the staircase to the second story, and walked down the hall till I reached my rooms. As soon as I entered I sighed and shook my head. _What an eventful day._ The thought pierced my mind as I remembered what had happened, and was shocked that it was only one day, and that it was still very early. The memory in the garden glided past my eyes and I could feel myself blush as I remembered Dicken's kiss. I lifted a hand and placed it thoughtfully on my cheek, exhaling deeply I realized I was holding my breath.

_Dicken, I didn't know he loved me in that way._ I thought as I walked to my closet and opened it, taking out a nightgown. I looked out my window and paused, it was much to soon to change and go to sleep I hadn't even had dinner yet. It was then that I noticed my stomach grumbling out of hunger. I sighed and placed my nightgown on the bed.

Just then, two quick knocks sounded at my door. "Come in." I called loudly, and the doorknob turned and in walked Dicken.

For a few moments it was quiet and awkward until my stomach grumbled again. I quickly wrapped my arms around my stomach and giggled nervously. "Dicken? I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you by any chance bring me some food?"

Dicken grinned and replied with a chuckle. "Of course, Miss Mary."

"Oh! And bring a bowl to the kitchen for Jasper and Evangeline, Jasper had cut his hand and they might need another bowl." I added, "If that's too much to ask of you, I'll do it myself!"

Dicken only held up his hand and said, "I'll do it, don't worry."

Then he left.

I smiled at myself, it was easier to talk to him than I had thought it would be. I grinned widely and sat down at the window, looking out at the grounds. Perhaps after I had some dinner I would go visit Colin again, Dicken would come of course. Despite what happened between us this afternoon, he promised he would take me to see Colin whenever I wanted to, so long as Colin was fit to be seen.

Suddenly, a sound like someone wailing loudly broke the silence. I stiffened and realized it was only the wind, I relaxed but only slightly. The nervousness was gripping at my gut, and I was no longer hungry. It made me listen closer to all sounds around me, and my eyes were darting back and forth searching for something that I didn't know.

Another giant gust of wind blew across the moor, and the window burst open. Screaming could be heard, and I suddenly realized that I was the one screaming. I shut my mouth and bit my lip, calming myself I took deep breaths through my nose.

The wind still blew when I headed for the window, attempting to close it, but that was when I saw it or him. Someone or something was running across the lawn, he or it was headed for the garden, or maybe the forest behind the garden. Whatever it was, it was dark and big, and ran incredibly fast. So fast, that a few seconds after I saw it, it had disappeared into the darkness. A chill ran through me, and I felt myself grow faint. Footsteps pounded in my ears, and the door screeched loudly as Dicken came running in. I lost myself then, and fainted. I could feel the wind wiping around me, as I fell forward. I was only partially aware of what was happening, all I could feel was the wind, and all I heard was Dicken calling my name, over and over again.

**DPOV**

I burst into Mary's room after I heard her scream, fearing the worse, which was the one who did those terrible things to Colin was now after Mary, I ran so fast I flew up the stairs. When I opened the door and saw Mary leaning out the window, I froze.

"Mary?" I whispered, not sure if she could hear me, but I couldn't seem to make my voice louder. Even so, she looked back at me. I gasped; the look in her eyes were so blank and scared. "Mary?" My frantic voice called her again. I held out my hand, but a giant gust of wind blew and she began to sway.

"Mary!" I yelled as her body lurched forward, and she fell out the window. I ran across the room in a split second and reached out for her flailing body, she fell too fast. The wind was blowing her down. Without thinking I ran from the room and jumped down the stairs, tripping over my legs as they buckled under me from the force of the impact. I ran outside and jumped over bushed and small fences to reach under Mary's window. I prayed to God that I would make it on time to save her, to catch her.

I rounded the last corner, and the smell hit me like an explosion in my nose. It was terrible and reeked of dirty copper, and I knew it was blood. The tears flowed, and I let loose. Crying my head off I walked forward, but gasped at what I saw.

Jasper held Mary in his arms, not a scratch on her body, but Jasper was different.

His eyes were bright and glowing red, his skin was pale and dull, and it looked like he was glowing. I couldn't understand it, so I asked him.

"Jasper? What happened to you?"

He looked up at me and ignored my question, instead he placed Mary on the gravel and walked away. To my surprise, Mary was awake, and as Jasper walked away Mary held her arm out and begged him to come back to her.

I shook the terrible thoughts away, and focused on the fact that Mary was still alive.

+--+

**Sorry for the very long update, my internet had been down for like a long time, and it came back yesterday so I started writing and was about to upload it, but it died. So I uploaded it today! Hope you like it, even though it's pretty bad...Yeah, review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DPOV**

I ran forward and knelt down on the gravel next to Mary. Tears reached her eyes and she screamed out, "What happened?"

I picked up her gently, but quickly and wrapped my arms around her. "You fell from your window, you're fine. You're all right, don't panic." I was mostly comforting myself as I told her those things. She was undoubtedly ill. "I'm going to take you back to your room now, Mary." She was still screaming and crying as I lifted her from the gravel and ran for the front of the house.

Leaping up the stairs, in a hurry to have her safe in her room, I almost ran into Evangeline.

"Oh! Excuse me, Miss Evangeline." I dodged her and continued up to Mary's rooms. I didn't have to look back to know that Evangeline was following me. I didn't blame her, the curiosity must be killing her.

Once in Mary's room I gently laid her onto her bed, and wiped her forehead with a damp cloth I found on her side table.

"Dicken?" Mary's soft voice whimpered my name.

"Yes, Mary what is it?"

I could feel her body trembling, "Am I going to die?"

I shook my head, "Let me close the window." I got up and crossed the room, quickly shutting the window and settling the curtains around it.

"Dicken, I must speak to you."

Turning, I saw Evangeline behind me. She beckoned for me to follow her, after checking on Mary and reassuring her that I'd come back, I followed Evangeline into the hall outside.

We didn't speak for many minutes, I was too worried about Mary to feel awkward, so I was constantly looking at Mary's door.

"You saw, didn't you?" Evangeline finally asked.

I blushed, suddenly remembering what had happened in the kitchen. "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you two like that --"

"Not that!" Evangeline's eyes flared. "You saw Jasper! You saw his eyes!" Evangeline yelled, her voice reaching high intervals.

"Oh, that. Yes I did see him." I tried to make nothing of it, maybe then she'd leave me to care for Mary.

Evangeline took a step closer to me, "Do you know what he is? What he's become? Only I know what he is. Do you?"

Uneasiness finally creeped over me. "If you're the only one who knows, how would I know?"

"Because you saw his eyes!" She screeched again.

Loosing my temper, I yelled back. "What does it matter? You're worrying about that ass' eyes while Mary is in there sick!"

Evangeline, to my surprise slapped me. Tears in her eyes, "Dicken, Jasper is going to die! Mary will live! Jasper is going to die!"

I gasped, not expecting that. "What?" I exhaled.

"Jasper was driven to great edges because of his hate for his brother, Colin. He went and saw things you couldn't even begin to imagine! Colin was supposed to die! That was the promise Jasper made to _him_. Now, Jasper will die because he couldn't do it!"

Disbelief rang through my mind, everyone in this place was going mad. "How do you know this?"

"I chose the same path many years ago. I succeeded in killing my sister, and I was granted eternal life. I can't age. Jasper was trying to reach the same end as me, but Colin survived. A part of Jasper still loves Colin, and so he couldn't finish it." Evangeline explained. Her anger slowly ebbing away.

"None of this makes any sense, you know that." I said, shaking my head. The doors at the foot of the stairs opened, and Jasper walked in and collapsed onto the floor.

Evangeline turned her head and cried, running down the stairs she grabbed Jasper and screamed. I gasped and ran down after her.

Jasper was bleeding, deep lacerations adorned his body. His clothes was ripped to shreds, and he was no longer moving, he was however still breathing. Evangeline griped his arms and tried to stifle the blood from flowing, but the blood pooled over her tight fingers. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a basin of water and a cloth. Running out, I saw Mary was crouched down next to Jasper along with Evangeline.

Jasper looked up and saw Mary through his bloody eyes. He reached his hand out for her and shuddered. "Mary .. I loved you.." Mary, showing no emotion, simply allowed the tears to flow from her eyes. Jasper continued to gasp, "I did...this for.. you.."

His eyes glazed over, and closed. His breathing faltered, heavy and deep, until it stopped completely. Evangeline screamed, and Mary cried. I didn't know what to do. I placed the basin of water on the floor and walked over to the two crying girls.

Evangeline broke down and screamed, "You killed him! He was supposed to love me!" She lunged for Mary, her arms outstretched. I ran forward and pulled Evangeline off of Mary.

Slapping Evangeline, I yelled, "This is no time for that!"

Evangeline whimpered and cried loudly, clutching my arm and continually asking why. I sighed, worn out and unable to do anything to comfort them all.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**MPOV**

The bright sunlight broke through my curtains and glinted over my eyes. I opened my eyes, waking from my slumber. I looked around my room and wondered what happened. My room looked the same, but something was different about it. Glancing around my room, searching for any change I might have missed, my eyes fell onto a small piece of paper on my side table. I opened it slowly, only to find it empty and unused. Tossing the blank paper aside I crept out of bed and wrapped a silk robe over me.

Soft knocks on my door pierced the silence of my room. "Come in." I answered dully.

Colin smiled as he walked in, limping slightly as he held a cane in his left hand.

"Colin!" I squealed, "You're walking! Are you feeling better?" He nodded, but sat down quickly.

I sat down on a chair next to him and asked him why he came to see me.

"I'm engaged." That was his simple reply.

I clapped and laughed, "It's to Evangeline Montgomery isn't it? I knew you two would be together!"

Colin laughed and nodded, "Yes, I asked her this morning."

"This morning? Is now not morning?" I asked.

Colin shook his head, "No, it is afternoon. You slept the entire day away."

"Why?" I wondered, "How could that be?"

"A lot has happened lately." Colin explained.

"Oh, that must be it." I shook my head and sighed again. "So, tell me all the details. How did you propose? Was it very romantic?"

Grinning, Colin stood up, "That's for another time, right now I think Dicken wants to speak with you."

Dicken walked in, and closed the door once Colin was outside. Dicken grinned, "Long time no see, Miss Mary. You've been sleepin' all day long!" He laughed along with me.

Dicken and I talked about many things, about Colin and Evangeline, about the garden and the past.

"Miss Mary? Colin was tellin' me how much he'd like a double weddin'." Dicken began to say, "Miss Mary you know I've loved you."

A spark flew through my memory and opened one of a dark night that wasn't night, and someone telling me the same thing. _Mary .. I loved you.._

Dicken knelt down on one knee and held up the most brilliant diamond ring. "Miss Mary, will you do the great honor of being my wife?"

-- -- -- --

**So, it didn't take me so long to update as much as it did before. Congrats for me! I was just bored and had nothing to do, so I was like, "I should WRITE!" I'm going to try and update all my stories.**

**Well, this chapter is pretty confusing. It will all be cleared up in either the next chapter or the one after. Either way, this story is almost over!! Poor Jasper, I didn't mean for him to die, it just sort of happened.. In a way I guess it was inevitable. I had wanted Evangeline to die, but then there would be an uneven amount of guys to one girl. They'd all end up fighting over Mary, and one two or three of them would die, and then where would the story be? **

**So: Colin (but was in love with Mary first) is going to marry Evangeline, and Dicken proposed to Mary, and Jasper was in love with Mary (but Jasper is dead now) So, the love square went Mary Colin, Dicken, Jasper Evangeline. ARG! IT'S CONFUSING!**


	13. Chapter 13

**MPOV**

I didn't know what to do or say, and I told him that.

"Say yes." He smiled his large smile.

"Yes!" I giggled as Dicken grinned and gently slide the ring onto my ring finger. He kissed my hand and sighed.

We sat down together and talked about the past again. About when we were young children, and how I found the garden, and how Dicken and I kept the secret. How it was our secret.

"Dicken? What happened?" I finally asked him.

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "I'm forgetting something. I don't know what it was."

Dicken's expression turned grave, then he uttered a single word, a name. "Jasper."

"Jasper?" I repeated the name. I echoed through my mind, and the words, _Mary . . . I loved you. ._ "This, Jasper loved me? Didn't he?"

Dicken shifted in the chair and nodded silently.

"Where is he? Why can't I remember him?" I asked. "Is he with Colin or Evangeline?"

Dicken didn't met my eyes. "He's dead, Mary. He died last night. You were there."

Tears automatically emerged from my eyes and glided down my cheeks. "How? If I was there, shouldn't I remember?"

Dicken knelt down in front of me and held my hands, kissing them repeatedly. "The doctor said you might have been traumatized. You've forgotten the event. You're suffering from slight amnesia."

"What?" I choked back a sob, Jasper's words continued to echo through my mind.

"You're mind doesn't want you to remember the event. You'll become depressed if you do, so please promise me, Mary: don't try to remember that night. Live on with your life now. With me. I love you, Mary."

I smiled, and wiped my tears. "Dicken, I never knew you could be so romantic."

He chuckled and grinned widely. "I can be more than romantic for you, Mary."

I laughed, we laughed. The next few days went by quickly, and soon weeks passed, and then a month had gone by and the day of our double-wedding arrived.

--

Evangeline stood grandly next to Colin, her lace veil fell like rain over her delicate face. My heart ached for such beauty. She truly was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Colin stood, cane in one hand and Evangeline's arm around his other. He looked down on her and smiled with loving care. Then, I looked up at Dicken. His eyes bluer than the sky on a clear day, shone bright as they looked at me with the same look of love. I smiled unconsciously, and nearly cried; I was so happy.

Peering quickly over my shoulder, I saw everyone I loved. My friends and my new family: the Sowerby's. It was a small service, and was over shortly. I will remember everything. Even though, the doctor said my memory will never be the same, I promise I will never forget how much Dicken loves me. And even though I have forgotten _him_, I can't seem to forget what he said.

_Mary . . . I loved you. ._

--

**THE END**

**I like this ending, it's sweet and innocent and leaves a lot to think about. This last chapter is really short, but there was really nothing else to say. Yes, please review this story! If you aren't satisfied with the ending, I might add another chapter. Like an epilogue or something.**


End file.
